1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating compositions as well as methods of making and using same, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to coating compositions which, when cured, provide substantially transparent coatings having abrasion resistance, a matched refractive index to that of the substrate, and which can be tailored to control the extent of tint absorption.
The present invention also relates to liquid coating compositions as well as methods of making and using same having improved abrasion resistance and improved stability wherein the liquid coating compositions are derived from aqueous-organic solvent mixtures containing effective amounts of an epoxy-functional silane, a carboxylic acid component, a colloidal metal oxide component, and a disilane.
2. Description of Prior Art
Silica based coatings deposited on plastic materials are useful for their abrasion resistance and weatherability and thus extend the useable life of the plastic material. These coatings, in most cases, do not match the refractive index of the plastic material and allow for interference patterns to arise due to the refractive index mismatch between the cured coating film and the plastic substrate material. This mismatch leads to increased reflectivity of the coated plastic material and to exacerbation of material flaws due to the increased reflectivity.